Pembawa Pesan Gaib - Sebuah Parodi
by cemody909
Summary: MC yang baik budi dan senang menabung mengunduh aplikasi Pembawa Pesan Gaib. Saat itulah kehidupannya berubah! Sebuah parodi gaje dari alur cerita game Mystic Messenger. Kemungkinan mengandung spoiler, oke fix OOC
1. Prolog 1

"Aku akan mengundang kalian ke pesta sebenarnya, yang takkan berakhir..."

.

 **PEMBAWA PESAN GAIB**

Sebuah parodi gaje dari Mystic Messenger

 _Mystic Messenger dan semua karakternya adalah milik Cheritz. Yang saya punya hanyalah rasa cinta dan humor garing kriuk._

* * *

Suatu hari, di suatu tempat, hiduplah seorang gadis muda yang masih _single_ bernama MC.

Hah, kepanjangannya?

Hm... Nggak tahu. Udah panggil aja MC.

MC adalah gadis muda yang berbudi pekerti, suka menolong, taat pada orangtua, rajin menabung dan tidak sombong. Akan tetapi yang membedakannya dari gadis-gadis muda lainnya adalah kesenangannya yang begitu besar terhadap cowok-cowok ganteng. Dari yang dua dimensi sampai lima dimensi. Dari ganteng-ganteng sering galak sampai ganteng-ganteng sering galau. Pokoknya ganteng.

Di saat MC hendak meng- _update_ aplikasi di _smartphone_ -nya, keisengannya untuk mencari aplikasi baru yang bisa dimainkan setiap saat pun muncul. Entah berapa lama ia menggerak-gerakkan jempolnya untuk menemukan arti baru kehidupan, sampai matanya tertumbuk pada sebuah aplikasi...

 **PEMBAWA PESAN GAIB**.

Judulnya horor, tapi gambar _icon_ -nya cowok unyu. Strategi pemasarankah?

Penasaran, ia pun mengunduh aplikasi tersebut.

...Apa?! 1,5 GB?!

Tapi, karena hatinya terpaut pada ikon cowok unyu tersebut, sang gadis muda merelakan berjam-jam waktunya sampai aplikasi tersebut selesai terunduh. Waktu sepanjang itu bisa digunakan untuk latihan menggambar alis, nge- _blow_ rambut, meni pedi, nge- _stalk_ akun Oppa, nonton drama Korea, dan seterusnya.

Setelah aplikasi tersebut terunduh, MC langsung menjalankannya. Ia tak sabar ingin masuk ke dalam dunia orang-orang ganteng (tapi gaib). Setelah terbuka, ia memasukkan _e-mail_ dan _password_ -nya, lalu menekan tombol Sign-Up.

" _ORANG GANTENG, AKU DATAAAANGGGGG...!"_ teriak MC di dalam hati.

Namun yang muncul beberapa saat kemudian hanyalah layar hitam. Mistis emang.

Sang gadis kebingungan. Apakah ini karena _smartphone_ -nya yang agak-agak jadul sampe-sampe main Pokedon't Go aja nggak bisa?

Di tengah kebingungannya, muncul pemberitahuan pesan baru. Ah, paling juga pesan operator lagi.

Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya tertarik untuk membuka pesan, apalagi setelah selesai mengunduh aplikasi baru tersebut.

 _[Apakah Anda bisa membaca pesan ini?]_

Memang bukan pesan dari operator, sih, tapi sama gajenya. Meskipun begitu ia memutuskan untuk membalas pesan tersebut. Mumpung lagi banyak SMS gratisan.

 _[Bisa]_

Beberapa saat kemudian, balasan pun muncul.

 _[Syukurlah. Kalau begitu, boleh saya minta pertolongan Anda?]_

Pikirannya berkecamuk. Hatinya gundah. Semut merah pun berbaris di dinding...

 _[Kenapa harus saya?]_

 _[Karena kamulah yang telah mengalihkan duniaku...]_

WATDEPAK.

 _[Canda, ding. Karena saya ingin Andalah yang menolong saya.]_

Udah minta tolong, maksa lagi.

 _[Nggak, deh. Saya nggak kenal Anda.]_

 _[Kenalan yuk]_

Ia nyaris ingin membanting _smartphone_ -nya gara-gara balasan pesan yang SKSD tersebut. Pasti yang ngirim cowok aneh-aneh, nih.

 _[Saya kirimkan foto saya supaya Anda tidak curiga]_

Sang gadis langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk membanting _smartphone_ kesayangannya. Ia pun menunggu beberapa saat hingga akhirnya balasan si pengirim nggak jelas (tapi kayaknya ganteng) ini tiba. Kemudian ia membuka pesan tersebut dan memperhatikan wajah yang terpampang di layar _smartphone_ -nya saat ini.

Lalu ia menepuk dahinya.

 _[Ini kan foto Leminho di iklan Kopi Putih? Mana mereknya nggak disensor, lagi.]_

 _[Ah masa]_

 _[Iya, Bang. Suer.]_

 _[Tekewer-kewer?]_

...

Garing nih orang.

Merasa kesal nggak ketulungan, tapi kasihan luar biasa, atas desakan Author sang gadis pun mengetikkan balasan pesannya. Setelah itu, ia bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

 _[Iya deh, saya bantuin. Alamatnya di mana?]_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bersambung._


	2. Prolog 2

Akhirnya, setelah menghabiskan waktu yang teramat panjang di jalan sampai bisa ngerayain ulang tahun tiga kali, dua kali naik angkutan umum yang berbeda, disambung muter-muter bareng ojek, disambung lagi dengan jalan kaki ke dalam sebuah perkampungan, MC pun tiba menuju alamat yang diberikan oleh si orang aneh yang mengiriminya foto Leminho. Untung Leminho ada manis-manisnya.

…Ga nyambung, sih~

Pesan yang didapat MC dari Leminho jejadian itu kali ini adalah: [Udah nyampe? Lihat keset di bawah pintu coba.]

MC tertegun. Di perkampungan terpencil begini masa ada rumah bergaya modern minimalis juga ada keset di dekat pintunya? Sambil bertanya dalam hati sanubarinya, MC mengangkat ujung keset dan menemukan sebuah kunci di baliknya.

[Ada kuncinya, Bang.]

[Ya udah buka aja.]

"Songong banget nih orang. Gue aja ga tahu ini rumah siapa… Main masuk-masuk aja… Nggak beretika banget…" dumel MC sambil memasukkan kunci tersebut dan memutarnya perlahan.

[Kebuka, Bang. Masuk, nih?]

[Iya. Masuk saja. Anggap saja rumah sendiri.

Jangan lupa

cuci

k ki

s bel m

t d r,

y .]

Saat MC akan menggerakkan jarinya untuk membalas pesan aneh tersebut, tiba-tiba layar _smartphone_ -nya mendadak gelap. Padahal masih belum _lowbatt_. MC menepuk-nepuk punggung _smartphone_ -nya perlahan dengan panik.

"Aduh… ini hape kok malah begini, sih? Rusakkah?" gumamnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, muncul cahaya dari layar _smartphone_ tersebut. setelah itu, ia menyadari bahwa dirinya telah masuk ke dalam sebuah _chatroom_ …

* * *

 **PEMBAWA PESAN GAIB**

Sebuah parodi gaje dari Mystic Messenger

 _Mystic Messenger dan semua karakternya masih milik Cheritz. Humornya digoreng dua kali biar makin krispi._

* * *

Mata MC hanya bisa berkedip saat mengamati _chatroom_ yang telah penuh dengan barisan percakapan. Ia ingin mengirimkan satu pesan untuk bertanya, namun percakapan itu seakan tiada hentinya. Kasihan MC…

[ **Yoosung**

Huweeee UTS ancuuuur]

[ **707**

Males belajar sih wkwk]

[ **Han Jumin**

Kalau mau bekerja di perusahaan saya, IPK harus di atas 3,7.]

[ **Yoosung**

Lah, saya masih masuk _list_ , nih? Lagian itu tinggi amat, Bang… Itu IPK apa tiang listrik tinggi bener dah…]

[ **707**

Ciaaaa habis kuliah langsung kerja~ Kayak promosi universitas aja!]

[ **ZEN**

Itu nepotisme. Tegakkan keadilan! Hidup masyarakat!]

[ **Han Jumin**

Kau tidak tahu bedanya nepotisme dan perekrutan?]

[ **707**

Bukankah tiada beda, ya?]

[ **Han Jumin**

Nepotisme adalah suatu keadaan di mana perusahaan mempekerjakan kerabat dekat yang tidak punya kemampuan dalam pekerjaannya.]

[ **ZEN**

Tolong, saya tenggelam. Dalem benar kata-kata.]

[ **707**

Eh, tunggu bentar.]

[ **Yoosung**

Napa, Bang?]

[ **707**

Kayak ada orang yang bukan kita deh di sini...]

Jantung MC seakan berhenti berdetak sekali karena terkejut. Entah mengapa.

[ **Yoosung**

EH IYA! BUSYUBUJET! TONGKOLIN KITA, BANG!]

[ **ZEN**

Etdah _typo_ -nya hancur banget.]

[ **Han Jumin**

 _Username_ MC, tunjukkan dirimu. Jangan ragu pancarkan kilaumu.

Hei, Asisten Kang. Mengapa bisa ada orang asing di _chatroom_ ini?]

[ **Kang Jaehee**

Orang asing tidak bisa masuk ke dalam _chatroom_ kita kalau tidak mengunduh aplikasi privat ini. Saya rasa seseorang telah mengunduh aplikasi ini.]

[ **ZEN**

Eh, ada Eneng. Kok tadi nggak nongol?]

[ **Kang Jaehee**

Topik pembicaraannya biasa saja, jadi saya hanya baca-baca _chat_ saja.]

[ **ZEN**

Ngomong-ngomong, nama MC ada kepanjangannya? Manis Cantik?]

[ **Yoosung**

Makan Coklat?]

[ **707**

 _Master Code_?]

[ **Han Jumin**

Apa-apaan kalian?

…Bukankah artinya Mabuk Cinta?]

MC keselek. Empat emot bermunculan. Yang satu emot 'Bang kenape lu', satunya emot kacamata pecah, satunya lagi emot terkejut dan satunya lagi emot mulut nganga ditemani burung gagak.

Ia pun memberanikan diri untuk mengirimkan dua kata di _chatroom_ tersebut.

[ **MC**

Salah semua…]

[ **Yoosung**

DIA BERBICARA! PUJA KERANG AJAIB!]

[ **ZEN**

Hei, kayaknya sekarang bukan kesempatan bagus untuk menyembah Kerang Ajaib…]

[ **Han Jumin**

Anda siapa?]

[ **Kang Jaehee**

Dari mana Anda mengetahui tentang _chatroom_ ini? Di mana Anda mengunduh aplikasi ini? Selain Messenger, aplikasi percakapan apa lagi yang Anda gunakan? Apa yang Anda inginkan dari sebuah aplikasi percakapan?]

[ **707**

Kok kayak pertanyaan survei, ya…

Eh tapi, daku kayaknya nemuin sesuatu yang aneh.]

Kening MC berkerut, ikutan bingung. Bingung antara mau memikirkan tentang apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi saat ini atau ingin menjawab survei yang diberikan.

[ **707**

Pas ngelacak alamat IP-nya, asalnya dari kos-kosannya Rika.]

[ **Yoosung**

KOS-KOSAN RIKA?!]

LHO?!

MC menjadi semakin bingung. Jadi rumah bergaya minimalis di tengah daerah terpencil ini adalah sebuah kos-kosan? Siapa Rika?

[ **Han Jumin**

Di mana tempat itu berada?]

[ **Kang Jaehee**

Setahu saya, Pak, alamatnya dirahasiakan. Tidak boleh ada seorang pun yang tahu.]

Kerutan di kening MC makin terpampang nyata. Lalu, mengapa Leminho jadi-jadian itu tahu mengenai tempat ini? Haruskah dia memberitahukan mereka mengenai kos-kosan ini?

[ **Yoosung**

Hei, MC! Cepat beritahu aku! Kamu di mana? Dengan siapa? Semalam berbuat apa?]

[ **Kang Jaehee**

 _Username_ MC, sebaiknya Anda segera memberitahukan kami segalanya.]

[ **707**

KAULAH SEGALANYAAAAA~ UNTUKKUUUUUUU~]

[ **Yoosung**

Bang, jangan nysnyi di _chatroom_ , plis. Situasi lagu mencdkam, nih.]

[ **ZEN**

 _Typo_ , tuh. Lagian tadi elu juga nyanyi di _chatroom_.]

[ **Han Jumin**

Kalian diam dulu! Biarkan MC menjawab pertanyaan kita!]

…Susah ya kalau masuk _group chat_ begini. Ribet, euy.

[ **MC**

Namaku MC. Kalian siapa dan apa sebenarnya tempat ini?]

[ **707**

Lah, malah ditanya balik. Jawab dulu, Mbak. Entar 'tak bongkar ini datanya.]

[ **ZEN**

Elu dikit-dikit main _hack_ data orang.]

[ **707**

Tuntutan pekerjaan, Brader~]

[ **Yoosung**

Kalau begitu, kita perkenalkan diri kita dulu aja, deh.]

[ **Han Jumin**

Yang benar saja. Orang ini saja kita tidak tahu siapa…]

[ **ZEN**

Salam sejahtera! Nama saya ZEN, umur 24 tahun. Pekerjaan saya adalah aktor musikal paling tampan sedunia. Boleh dilirik, dipegang jangan.]

MC terbatuk-batuk saat melihat pesan yang disertai dengan emot kedip-kedip tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, ia menerima sebuah foto _selca_. Sebentuk wajah rupawan dengan rambut panjang putih mengilap yang dikuncir kuda. Yang aneh, kedua matanya berwarna merah. Ini orang matanya kena asap _dry ice_ di panggung terus kali, ya.

…Tapi ganteng, sih.

[ **Kang Jaehee**

Ah, mata saya telah dicerahkan.

Eh, maaf. Saya tidak bermaksud…]

[ **707**

Giliran daku! Panggil aja 707. Umur daku 22 tahun, _hacker_ profesional! Semua yang ada di dalam diriku adalah rahasia kecuali yang nggak dirahasiain!

Btw, nama aslinya ZEN itu Hyun Ryu, lho.]

[ **ZEN**

Bener-bener nih anak satu…]

[ **Yoosung**

Hai! 'Lam kenal, ya! Saya Kim Yoosung, umur 21! Masih mahasiswa, sih… hehehe.]

Kembali MC menerima sebuah foto _selca_ , kali ini dari Yoosung. Rambutnya yang pirang alay begitu menggugah perhatian, disisir jabrik dengan jepitan rambut di poninya.

Hm… boleh jugalah…

[ **ZEN**

Sev, mana _selca_ elu?]

[ **707**

Belum buat baru, Brader.

Oh iya, Jumin itu anak holang kaya dan Jaehee asistennya dia. Jumin umurnya 27 tahun, Jaehee 26. Tua, ya?]

[ **Han Jumin**

Saya tidak setua itu. Lagi pula, mengapa jadi kamu yang memperkenalkan saya dan asisten saya?]

[ **707**

Biar sekalian. Oh iya, Jumin punya kucing cantik, lho.]

[ **Han Jumin**

Jangan perkenalkan Elizabeth 3rd pada orang asing!]

[ **707**

Namanya Elizabeth Bab III. Udah kayak makalah aja itu nama.]

[ **Han Jumin**

Jangan perlihatkan fotonya! Namanya cukup Elizabeth 3rd saja, tidak usah pakai bab segala!]

MC terkikik geli. Orang yang kelihatannya dingin ini ternyata memiliki sisi lain yang menggemaskan.

[ **Kang Jaehee**

Tolong jangan perlihatkan foto seperti itu lagi di dalam _chatroom_. Saya merinding.]

[ **ZEN**

Sama, nih. Saya meriang, malah.]

Muncul emot monyong dari si rambut merah.

[ **707**

Sekarang giliran dikau, deh, sebelum daku makin penasaran.]

[ **Kang Jaehee**

Saya tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghubungi polisi jika Anda tidak bersedia bekerja sama dengan kami.]

MC menggigil ketakutan. Sudah berapa emosi berbeda yang telah ia rasakan selama ia masuk di dalam _chatroom_ ini?

Mungkin, ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi menurut versinya.

[ **MC**

Gini, nih.

Jadi sebenarnya aku tuh ngelihat aplikasi ini di Toko Bermain. Aku cuma pengen ngobrol sama cowok-cowok ganteng, itu aja. Setelah nge- _download_ ini aku di-SMS orang aneh gitu, nyuruh datang ke sini. Terus ya… Udah masuk _chatroom_ aja.

Serius, aku nggak tahu apa-apa.]

[ **ZEN**

Ganteng? Saya lebih dari itu. Saya tampan dan mempesona!]

[ **Yoosung**

Oi narsisnya kumat, oi.]

[ **Han Jumin**

Kalian ini…]

[ **707**

Ahaha, bentar-bentar.]

[ **Kang Jaehee**

Intinya, kami harus pastikan bahwa Anda bukan merupakan ancaman bagi kami.]

[ **MC**

Iya, tidak apa-apa. Saya minta maaf juga…]

[ **ZEN**

Yang sudah terjadi, terjadilah. Nggak apa-apa, kok.]

[ **707**

Wooooohserunihseru]

[ **Yoosung**

Spasi, Bang.]

[ **707**

Lagitelponansambilngetikbentarwkwk

Wahserubenerannihudahketahuansiapasimcwkwk]

[ **Yoosung**

Bagi fotonya dong]

[ **MC**

Foto yang di mana dulu, nih?!]

[ **ZEN**

Mungkin yang di Buku Muka, kali?

Udah, menyerah aja. Udah ketahuan sama Seven semua.]

"Mampus gue! Apakah foto-foto alay gue akan terungkap ke media massa?!" batin MC nelangsa. Ia menatap layar _smartphone_ -nya dengan pasrah.

[ **707**

Nihfotoorangsyantiik]

MC terkejut bukan kepalang…

…Saat menatap foto Syahroni lagi tiduran di padang bunga yang dikirimkan Seven.

[ **Yoosung**

…

Ada bunga-bunga.]

[ **ZEN**

Ini serius, Sev?]

[ **Han Jumin**

Sungguh sebuah upaya pengrusakan alam.]

[ **Kang Jaehee**

…Ini foto Syahroni. Kalian tertipu.]

[ **MC**

Iya, nih. Padahal hati aku udah cenat-cenut tadi. Foto aku alay semua, soalnya.]

[ **ZEN**

Benarkah?!

Nggak apa-apa. Yang penting kamu cantik dari hatimu.]

[ **Han Jumin**

Lalu sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?]

[ **707**

Kita diam saja dan menunggu Kerang Ajaib berbicara lagi…

Canda, ding.

Udah nelepon V tadi. Bentar lagi dia masuk.]

V? Siapa lagi orang ini? Tadi ada Rika, sekarang ada V…

[ **V**

Permisi. Maaf mengganggu.]

[ **707**

Oh, ada V! Iya masuk aja, nggak dikunci.

Yoosung, ambilin air putih!]

[ **Yoosung**

Ini _chatroom_ , woy! Nggak bisa ngambilin air putih!]

[ **V**

Kalian semua apa kabar? Pastinya luar biasa…

Jadi sekarang masalahnya adalah _username_ MC masuk ke dalam rumah kosnya Rika karena disuruh oleh seseorang setelah mengunduh aplikasi ini… Benar begitu?]

[ **Han Jumin**

Mengapa bisa ada orang yang masuk? Apakah tidak ada penjaga?]

[ **V**

Tidak ada penjaga, karena tempatnya di lingkungan terpencil yang tidak semua orang tahu letaknya.]

[ **Han Jumin**

Kunci?]

[ **V**

Yang saya tahu, kunci rumah tersebut ada di tangan Rika. Tidak ada yang tahu di mana letak persis kunci itu berada…]

MC hendak ingin mengirimkan pesan bahwa ia mendapatkan kunci tersebut dari balik keset di depan rumah, namun karena tidak ingin memberikan _spoiler_ maka ia mengurungkan niatnya.

[ **Yoosung**

Kalau nggak ada yang jaga dan kuncinya nggak tahu ada di mana, harusnya nggak ada orang yang bisa masuk!

Udah deh, aku aja yang ke sana! Bang Seven, minta alamatnya!]

[ **707**

Nggak bisa. Nggak ada seorang pun yang bisa masuk ke dalam dan nggak ada seorang pun yang boleh tahu tentang kos-kosan itu.]

[ **Yoosung**

Kenapa? Aku keluarganya Rika, Bang!]

[ **707**

Termasuk keluarganya.

Kos-kosannya sendiri bukan atas nama, Rika, sih.]

[ **V**

Rumah itu dibeli atas nama saya, namun Rika yang memegang kendali penuh atasnya. Yang saya dengar, saat ini rumah itu bahkan sudah bukan merupakan kos-kosan lagi.

Soal kunci, saya tidak tahu di mana _master key_ rumah itu disimpannya. Ini semua dilakukannya demi menjaga keamanan dokumen-dokumen yang tersimpan di dalam rumah itu.]

Tunggu dulu. Makin lama jadi semakin aneh. Apa maksud semua ini?!

[ **ZEN**

MC, kalau kamu bingung, jangan lupa pegangan. Nanti seiring cerita kamu bakal menangkap inti masalahnya.]

Satu pesan dari ZEN itu sedikit menguatkan hatinya. Akhirnya, ia hanya bisa menjadi _silent reader_ untuk sementara waktu.

Selamat tinggal, mimpi mengobrol syantiik dengan cowok ganteng…

[ **Yoosung**

Terus, gimana caranya MC bisa masuk ke dalam?! Nembus pintu?!]

[ **707**

Kok mistis…]

Akhirnya MC pun merasakan kehendak untuk mengaku kepada keenam penghuni _chatroom_ ini.

[ **MC**

Aku nemu kunci di bawah keset di depan pintu…]

[ **707**

Kok lawak…]

[ **V**

Begitu, ya…

Kalau begitu, MC, tolong jangan beritahukan alamatnya kepada yang lain dan simpan kunci tersebut di tempat yang aman. Kalian, tolong jangan berusaha untuk mencari tahu di mana letak rumah itu berada.

Oh, kamu juga tidak boleh menyentuh apapun yang ada di dalam rumah tersebut. Di dalam telah dipasang alarm keamanan.]

[ **MC**

Err… sofa ini juga termasuk?]

[ **V**

Sofa?

Oh… Maksud saya, apapun yang sekiranya dapat menarik perhatian kamu seperti lemari penyimpanan.]

[ **MC**

Lemari di dapur juga nggak boleh dipegang?]

[ **V**

…

Kalau itu kayaknya boleh, sih.

Pokoknya, segala sesuatu yang ada di kamar utama kecuali tempat tidur tidak boleh dipegang.]

[ **ZEN**

Nah, gini kan enak. Spesifik dan jelas.]

Mata MC menerawang ke seluruh penjuru ruang tamu, mencari-cari titik di mana alarm keamanan mungkin diletakkan.

[ **Yoosung**

Kalau begitu, apa MC juga akan tinggal di sana?]

[ **Han Jumin**

Kita belum tahu apakah dia akan bergabung dengan kita atau tidak. Kita bahkan belum begitu yakin apa dia benar-benar aman.]

[ **V**

Percayalah padaku. Mungkin ini yang namanya takdir… MC telah dikirimkan untuk mengerjakan apa yang biasanya dikerjakan Rika…

Maaf, saya pamit dulu. Ada pekerjaan yang harus saya selesaikan.]

V pun meninggalkan _chatroom_. Selain _chatroom_ , ia juga meninggalkan tanda tanya besar dalam pikiran MC. Mengunduh aplikasi buat ngobrol sama cowok-cowok ganteng ternyata tak sesederhana yang ia bayangkan.

Menurut rangkuman percakapan yang ia ringkas setelahnya, kini ia (mau tak mau) telah bergabung dengan sebuah organisasi filantropi melalui aplikasi penuh misteri tersebut, yang diciptakan untuk kepentingan organisasi oleh seorang _hacker_ muda berprestasi. Ia akan melanjutkan pekerjaan Rika, sang pendiri organisasi untuk mengundang tamu dalam rangka penggalangan dana bantuan kemanusiaan. Sungguh sebuah organisasi yang bertujuan baik demi menciptakan hari depan yang lebih cerah…

[ **MC**

Eh, tunggu dulu! Saya tinggal di sini jadinya?!]

[ **707**

Oh, iya juga, sih. Dikau datang nggak bawa baju ganti?]

MC menepuk jidatnya berkali-kali. Kini ia harus memikirkan bagaimana ia akan menjalani hari esoknya di lingkungan yang baru ini.


	3. Chapter 1

[ **Yoosung**

 _CluMmudh pu6e3h do3n1Aaa_ ]

MC menatap layar _smartphone_ -nya dengan muka tertekuk. Mentang-mentang sekarang abad milenium, ada saja orang yang menggunakan bahasa alien untuk berkomunikasi.

[ **MC**

 _Selamat… pagi?_

 _Belum tidur, nih?_ ]

[ **Yoosung**

 _Belum. Baru selesai main LOLOL…_

 _Kamu jg belum tidur?_ ]

MC merenggangkan badannya.

[ **MC**

 _Belum nih…_ ]

[ **Yoosung**

 _Yaa, jangan lupa istirahat, deh. Jangan kayak aku, hehehe._

 _Oh iya, tadi ngintip_ chatroom _sebelah. Kamu udah ngobrol ama Kak Jaehee, ya?_ ]

MC mengingat-ingat _chatting_ bersama Jaehee tengah malam tadi. Jaehee menjelaskannya sedikit banyak mengenai RFA dan tugas apa saja yang harus ia selesaikan selama bergabung di organisasi ini.

[ **MC**

 _Udah._ ]

[ **Yoosung**

 _Kalau gitu berarti kamu udh ngerti dikit soal tugas kamu, kan?_ ]

[ **MC**

 _Ngerti. Aku usaha yang terbaik aja dulu…_ ]

[ **Yoosung**

 _Ah, bagus deh! Kalau ada yang bisa aku bantu, bilang aja ya?_ ]

MC tertawa pelan. Baik banget sih nih orang.

Sebelum ujung jarinya mendarat di papan ketik _smartphone_ -nya, Yoosung mengirimkan pesan terakhir.

[ **Yoosung**

 _Eh, nanti kita ngobrol lagi ya? Aku sudah harus istirahat, ada kelas pagi soalnya. Met pagi, MC._ ]

[ **MC**

 _Met pagi juga._ Have a nice day _, ya~_ ]

[ **Yoosung**

 _Yup~ kamu juga ea :)_ ]

Yoosung pun keluar dari _chatroom_.

MC menghela napas perlahan, lalu meletakkan _smartphone_ -nya di atas meja di samping tempat tidur. Dari pagi kemarin sampai sekarang ia masih belum beristirahat.

Ya udah, bobo syantiik dulu, ah~

* * *

 **PEMBAWA PESAN GAIB**

 _Sebuah parodi gaje dari Mystic Messenger_

 _Mystic Messenger dan semua karakternya tetap punya Cheritz. Saya cuma pengen punya selera humor itu ajah~_

* * *

Kira-kira jam tujuh pagi lewat sedikit, MC bangun dari tidurnya yang dilelap-lelapin. Gimana nggak, waktu tidurnya hanya sekitar empat jam.

MC meraih _smartphone_ yang ia letakkan di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Dengan mata setengah terbuka, ia menekan tombol untuk mengaktifkan _smartphone_ tersebut. Udah kebiasaan anak kekinian, sih. Beberapa saat setelah _smartphone_ -nya menyala, muncul sebuah telepon dari ZEN. Ia pun menekan tombol hijau.

"Selamat pagi, Cyin~"

MC keselek.

"Err… Iya, selamat pagi?" MC merespon dengan nada suara yang agak aneh. Mempertanyakan jawabannya sendiri.

"Ahaha. Baru bangun, ya?" tanya ZEN dengan nada normal.

"Yah, begitulah..."

"Hm… kalau begitu, setelah ini cuci muka atau mandi sekalian, terus sarapan ya!"

MC tersenyum. Ternyata seperti ini rasanya ditelepon cowok ganteng pagi-pagi. Ngenes, emang.

"Oke. Kamu juga, ya!"

"Sip. Bisa diatur," nada suara ZEN terdengar riang. "Hari ini rencananya kamu mau ngapain?"

MC berpikir sejenak. Biasanya dari tempat tinggalnya, dia bakal siap-siap berangkat kuliah atau masih malas-malasan kalau tidak ada jadwal. Sekarang ia berada di sebuah rumah di perkampungan antah berantah, tanpa membawa baju ganti dan perbekalan.

"Nggak tahu, deh… Pasrah pada nasib, mungkin…" jawab MC nelangsa.

"Yah, sayang banget. Di sana nggak ada yang menarik untuk dilakukan, gitu?"

"Nggak ada. Kata V kemarin kan nggak boleh nyentuh barang sembarangan…"

"Iya juga, sih."

MC hampir pengen nangis kejer saking bingungnya, tapi gengsi. Ya kali nangis kejer di depan cowok yang belum kenal banget.

"Hm… Kalau begitu sekarang kamu fokus cuci muka dan sarapan, oke?" suara Zen sedikit menenangkan hatinya.

"Oke, deh. _Have a nice day_ ya di sana," sahut MC. Setelah mendengar sahutan 'oke' dari seberang, telepon pun terputus.

Hm… Mungkin bertanya pada Seven dapat memberikan pencerahan. MC pun menghubungi Seven lewat telepon, akan tetapi yang ia dengar hanyalah…

"Agen 707 tidak bisa menerima telepon saat ini! Pesannya sampein ke Vanderwood, yah, soalnya daku sibuk. Kalau nggak sibuk kerja ya sibuk bermalas-malasan. Udah, tutup aja teleponnya, ntar pulsanya habis, lho~"

MC merasakan sakit yang tidak berdarah. Perih, namun tiada luka.

Sembari MC meratapi sakit yang dialaminya, sebuah _chatroom_ terbuka. Kali ini, Jumin dan Seven, yang barusan ditelepon, sedang _online_.

"Nih orang ada di _chatroom_! Ngabis-ngabisin pulsa ajeee…!"

MC pun masuk ke dalam _chatroom_ tersebut.

[ **MC**

 _Celumudh pageh…_ ]

[ **707**

 _Oh! Kamu juga belajar bahasa alay, ya? Sama, dong!_

 _C1umMu0dH p461eE jJu3gH4a_ ]

[ **Han** **Jumin**

 _Seumur hidup saya belum pernah melihat bahasa yang sebegini abstraknya…_ ]

[ **707**

 _GhA4 gA0uw11 siCH L03ee~_ ]

[ **Han Jumin**

… _Saya anggap saya tidak membacanya._

 _Apa kabarmu, MC?_ ]

MC tersadar dari perbuatan alaynya, lalu membalas dengan kata-kata biasa.

[ **MC**

 _Kabarku baik-baik saja._

 _Ah, tapi aku mau nanya sama 7! Boleh nggak?_ ]

[ **707**

 _nAnyY44 apP4anDh TuU3cH~?_ ]

[ **Han** **Jumin**

 _Luciel, hentikanlah. Tidak semua manusia mengerti bahasa itu._ ]

Muncul emot monyong dari Seven.

[ **MC**

 _Luciel?_ ]

[ **707**

 _Itu nama daku juga~~_

 _Btw, mau nanya apaan emangnya?_ ]

[ **MC**

 _Emm… ini kan aku nggak bawa baju ganti segala macem… terus gimana dong ini?_

 _Aku harus tinggal di sini, ya?_ ]

[ **707**

 _Karena kita masih baru kenal dikau, untuk nyari aman kita harus menahan dikau tinggal di sini sementara waktu._ ]

[ **Han** **Jumin**

 _Ya. Akan ada kemungkinan setelah kau pergi, kau akan bercerita tentang tempat itu dengan orang lain._ ]

Kening MC berkerut.

[ **MC**

 _Aku nggak bakal nyeritain apa-apa! Serius! Aku bisa pulang, nggak?_ ]

[ **707**

 _Dikau hapal jalan pulangnya?_ ]

MC terkejut. Benar juga. Dia tidak hafal jalan pulangnya. Leminho jejadian itu memang berkomunikasi dengannya via pesan, namun saat diceknya kembali pesan-pesan tersebut telah terhapus.

Hati MC terasa kalut.

[ **MC**

 _Nggak…_ ]

[ **707**

 _Maaf deh udah bikin dikau cemas._

 _Di sebelah kamar tidur ada gudang. Kalau nggak salah ada pakaian baru dan semacamnya. Dipakai aja sementara._

 _Kamar mandinya juga udah disiapin. Di kulkas cuma ada air dingin, sih._ ]

[ **Han** **Jumin**

 _Kau tahu sampai sebegitu detilnya?_ ]

[ **707**

 _Yoa~ Kan daku pernah ke sana~_ ]

[ **Han** **Jumin**

 _Berarti tidak ada yang perlu kau ragukan lagi, MC. Fokus saja pada pekerjaan barumu sekarang._ ]

Ah, ya. Sekarang, karena MC telah bergabung dengan sebuah organisasi berskala internasional (tapi jarang masuk berita pagi), ia harus mengerjakan apa yang sudah diamanatkan padanya.

[ **MC**

 _Er… Mengundang tamu-tamu ke acara pesta amal tahun ini, kan ya?_ ]

[ **Han** **Jumin**

 _Benar sekali._

 _Saya harap kau dapat memperlihatkan kinerja terbaikmu selama kau bergabung di sini._ ]

Dingin amet kayak kulkas.

[ **707**

 _Kita-kita bakal bantuin dikau juga, jadi janganlah kuatir, okeh?!_ ]

MC merenung sejenak. Peristiwa ini begitu cepat menghampirinya. Ia masih ragu apakah ia bisa melakukan yang terbaik bagi organisasi ini…

[ **707**

 _KARAWANG MANA SUARANYAAA~~~?!_ ]

[ **Han** **Jumin**

 _Namanya MC, bukan Karawang._

 _Apakah Kara Wang itu nama seseorang?_ ]

[ **707**

 _Eh? Tau deh~_

 _MC? MC? Masih idup?_ ]

MC tersadar. Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk meragukan dirinya sendiri. Karena ia sudah terlibat, ia harus berusaha yang terbaik!

MC, jangan ragu pancarkan kilaumu!

[ **MC**

 _Eh iya… Masih…_

 _Makasih banyak, 7, Jumin…_ ]

[ **Han** **Jumin**

 _Ya. Sama-sama._ ]

[ **707**

 _Nama daku pendek amat kalau cuma ditulis begitu~ Panggil yang agak panjangan dikit dong~_ ]

Agak panjangan? 7777777777777777777…?

[ **MC**

 _Kalau gitu…_

 _Panggil Ayang boleh, nggak?_ ]

Gombal gembel, emang.

[ **707**

 _A-Ayang?!_

 _Kaukah itu, Beb? Bebeb?_

 _Apakah_

 _Kita_

 _Adalah_

 _Sepasang_

 _UNGGAS?!_ ]

Gagal gombal! MC pake gombalannya Author, sih. Gagal, kan.

[ **Han Jumin**

 _Kenapa kita jadi berbicara mengenai unggas?_

 _Ngomong-ngomong, MC, apakah kau sudah sarapan?_ ]

Oh iya! Jangankan sarapan, cuci muka aja belum! Asyik main _smartphone_ , sih!

[ **MC**

 _Belum…_ ]

Semoga hati Jumin tergerak setelah membaca pesan singkat penuh harapan tersebut!

[ **Han** **Jumin**

 _Saya sudah, dong._ ]

…JLEB.

[ **Han Jumin**

 _Baiklah, saya harus mulai bekerja sekarang. Sampai jumpa, semuanya._ ]

[ **707**

 _Aaa daku juga! Ada kerjaan!_

 _Jangan lupa sarapan yah, MC!_ ]

Mereka berdua pun telah keluar dari _chatroom_.

MC pun memutuskan untuk segera mengecek gudang dan kamar mandi. Benar kata Seven. Gudang tersebut menyimpan pakaian bersih siap pakai yang kelihatan tak tersentuh selama ini. Di dalam kamar mandi, perlengkapan mandinya pun lengkap dan masih terbungkus rapi. Seakan-akan orang yang masuk sebelumnya tahu bahwa akan ada orang lain yang datang…

Saat MC terdiam sambil memikirkan tentang apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi, ia mendengar suara yang cukup keras dari luar rumah.

"BELI DOOOONG~ BELI DOOOOONG~ SAYA CAPEK DORONG!"

Yang bener aja ah, ada yang jualan es krim pagi-pagi. MC bergegas menuju pintu rumah, menyibak sedikit tirai jendela di sampingnya.

Seorang tukang sayur lewat.

SUMBER MAKANAN!

"Kaaaang! Kang Sayuuuur!" panggil MC dari dalam rumah sambil memutar kunci pintu tersebut. Si tukang sayur menoleh, lalu memperlambat laju gerobaknya.

Yang MC tidak lihat saat ia kembali masuk untuk mengambil dompet dan memakai sandalnya untuk pergi keluar, sang tukang sayur berambut hitam dan bermata hijau itu menyeringai.

"… _Rencana pertama berjalan baik. Selanjutnya…"_

"Kang? Kang Sayur? 'Napa senyam-senyum sendiri?"

Kang Sayur tersentak saat merasakan colekan di bahunya. Ia tertawa gugup.

"Nggak papa, 'Neng! Mau beli apa?" sahutnya ramah. MC pun mulai memilih-milih bahan-bahan makanan yang bisa diolahnya hari ini.

"… _Kau akan membantuku merancang pesta tiada akhir, MC. HAHAHAHAHAHA! MWUEHEHEHEHEHE!"_

"Kang, ganteng-ganteng kok ketawanya kayak Mak Lampir…?"

.

Waktu tak terasa begitu cepat berlalu, soalnya udah di-skip sama Author. Pada siang hari, MC mendapat sebuah SMS.

Apakah dari Leminho?

 _[MC, ini saya, Kang Jaehee. Kalau ada yang masih ingin ditanyakan seputar tugas di RFA, harap beritahukan pada saya. Jangan lupa makan siang, ya.]_

Sebaris pesan dari satu-satunya wanita di organisasi ini membuat hati MC senang. Bergabung di RFA melalui aplikasi Pembawa Pesan Gaib sepertinya akan menyenangkan...

 _[Makasih banyak, Kak! Nanti aku tanya-tanya lagi ya!]_

MC kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya di dapur, menyiapkan makan siang yang digabung dengan sarapan. Dapur di rumah ini juga berada dalam kondisi yang baik, meskipun agak berdebu sebelum dibersihkannya. Peralatan memasak yang ada tidak terlalu lengkap, namun cukup untuk memasak sesuatu yang sederhana. Bahkan tabung gasnya sudah terpasang.

Bukankah...

Untuk ukuran rumah terpencil di perkampungan antah berantah yang tidak semua orang tahu letaknya...

Rumah ini terawat?

Apa sebenarnya yang Leminho inginkan dengan kedatangannya ke rumah ini? Apakah berhubungan dengan organisasi filantropi ini?

Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apakah MC mampu mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik? Apakah MC bisa ngecengin satu di antara cowok-cowok ganteng atau cewek cantik? Apakah Author bisa mengukuhkan benang merah dari cerita parodi ini?

Saat ini, yang terpenting adalah makan dulu. Jangan lupa makan, ya~


End file.
